


Goodbye Draco

by MrDracoPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Draco, Coming In Pants, Engaged Draco, Flirty Draco, Frotting, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex while Blindfolded, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDracoPotter/pseuds/MrDracoPotter
Summary: The first time Harry goes to a gay club is ruined by the arrival of Draco Malfoy. Or is it? Harry is just trying to have a good time and maybe get off, but Malfoy has to come over with his snarky comments and posh demeanor. But wait... is Malfoy flirting with him?? There's only one way to find out.Yeah, I'm shit at summaries.





	Goodbye Draco

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10 o'clock at night and I'm already tired. School is already fucking up my sleep schedule. Anyways, I'm going to start posting my chapter fan fiction soon so watch out for that.

Harry walked into the club and was immediately engulfed in the blasting music. It was so loud he could feel the vibrations coming off of the floor. He took a glance around the room. There were tables surrounding the dance floor, which were filled with men and women. Their dance moves consisted of grinding and twisting hips.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione he was working. It’s not that he didn’t want them to know; he’d come out as bisexual months ago. He just wanted to go by himself. If he had told them, they’d probably invite themselves along. He loved them, but this experience was meant for himself.

After studying the club, he made his way to the bar. Once he got the bartender’s attention he ordered a beer. He didn’t like fancy drinks. While waiting, he turned to watch the writhing bodies on the dance floor once again. He never got the hang of dancing. But again, he’d never been exposed to this kind of dancing.

He got his beer and strayed to the edge of the room, where he had a nice view of the dance floor. He resolved to dance at least once tonight. It might take a few more drinks, but he would get there.

He scanned the room. A couple standing on the opposite side of the club caught his eye. One had short dirty blond hair while the other had brunette curls. They were both laughing at a joke Harry didn’t hear. He stared at them, a growing sense of familiarity bombarding him. They reminded him of something. Before he could put his finger on it, someone ran into him from behind.

“Sorry,” the stranger said. Harry turned and the stranger caught his eye and said, “On second thought, I’m not all that sorry.” Harry’s eyebrows raised as he took in the stranger’s face. He was dark skinned with short hair and a great smile. His eyes shone bright on his face. They were blue and almost as striking as Harry’s.

“I’m Harry,” Harry said and held out his hand for the man to shake. He took it.

“Ben,” the man said. He held eye contact as he shook Harry’s hand slowly. “Would you like to dance?” Harry looked down at his almost empty beer.

“Maybe if you buy me a drink first,” Harry said. Their hands were still joined.

“You drive a hard bargain,” Ben said. He tugged Harry’s hand and said, “Come on.” They walked with joined hands to the bar. They arrived at the bar and waited for the bartender to take their orders. When the bartender came to them, Ben looked at him expectantly.

“What’re you having?” he asked.

Harry was feeling a little reckless, so he said, “Surprise me.”  
Ben ordered them two shots of whiskey. Harry wasn’t a strong drinker, so he wasn’t used to the burn of it traveling down his throat. Overall, it wasn’t too bad. After they abandoned their empty shot glasses on the bar, Harry allowed Ben to pull him to the dance floor. They swayed to the beating music.

Harry wasn’t used to being this close to other people in public. He had been with both men and women sexually, but he was always hesitant when it came to public displays of affection. Other people always gawked at him quite often enough. He didn’t want to give them a reason to do it some more. He didn’t want his affections to end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He had to remind himself that no one knew him here. He didn’t have to worry about being famous or people sneaking photographs of him. He could do what he wanted without consequence. It was freeing.

Ben’s hands came around Harry’s hips. Harry wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, and he curled his fingers around the hair at the nape. He didn’t even have to worry if Ben liked him or not. The pressure on his thigh told him all he needed to know.

Harry didn’t know how long they danced. It could’ve been three songs, it could’ve been eight. There was no way to tell for sure when one song ended and another began.

“I could go for another drink, yes?” Ben murmured into Harry’s ear. Harry kept himself from shivering. He nodded wordlessly and Ben navigated their way back to the bar. They ordered another two shots of whiskey. When they were done with that, they each got a beer.

“Do you want to sit?” Ben asked. He motioned towards the tables. Harry nodded. They guided their way through the crowd and Harry sat in an empty booth. Instead of sitting across from him like Harry expected he would, Ben sat next to him, very close. His left hand found its way onto Harry’s thigh. Harry didn’t mind.

“So, Harry, do you have a last name?” Ben took a sip of his drink while he waited for Harry answered.

“Potter.” Harry froze. That couldn’t be who he thought it was. Could it? Ben turned around in his seat to face the voice. Sure enough, there stood Draco Malfoy in the flesh.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked incredulously. 

Ben turned back to Harry. “Friend of yours?” he asked.

“Something like that,” Harry answered. Without invitation, Malfoy sat across from Harry and Ben. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. He would think he was drunk, but he hadn’t drunk enough to cause hallucinations. He studied Ben’s profile quickly. He seemed a tad annoyed, but not too severely.

“Malfoy, what are you doing?” Harry asked. Malfoy studied them both with a bored expression on his face.

“Catching up with an old… acquaintance,” Malfoy answered. He casually studied his nails as if running into Harry Potter in a muggle gay club was something that happened every day. Harry gave an apologetic smile to Ben.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here, of all places?” Harry asked. He couldn’t imagine Malfoy attending a muggle club of any kind of his own free will.

“Is it illegal to frequent clubs now?” Malfoy asked. Annoyance was evident on his face.

“No, but I wouldn’t expect you to come to a-“ Harry stopped and eyed Ben warily. He leaned in and tried to speak quieter “I’d expect you’d want to go somewhere with our people.”  
Ben leaned in as well and asked, “’Our’ people?” Harry hastily sat up straight again.

“Malfoy and I went to school together. A private school. I’d expect Malfoy to stick with that crowd,” Harry explained.

“Are you guys rich?” Ben asked. Malfoy said yes at the same time Harry said no. Malfoy gave him an amused look. Harry begged him to shut up with his eyes.

“I thought you were swimming in it Potter,” Malfoy said. His face was like a little boy on Christmas. He was enjoying the fact that he was ruining Harry’s night. Possibly his chance to get laid.

“If I were you, Malfoy, I’d be careful what you go on about,” Harry said. He winced at the sound of his disgruntled voice. How could old rivalries last so long?

“What are you going to do about it, Mr. Auror?” Malfoy sneered back. Harry eyed Ben once again.

“Air-what? What’s that?” Ben asked confusedly.

“A sports team, at our school. We played on different teams,” Harry said quickly before Malfoy could say anything else. Malfoy smirked. Their eyes met and locked.

“Hey, whatever your name is, you should get us all some drinks,” Malfoy said. He didn’t move his gaze from Harry’s face. Harry began to squirm in his seat. Ben seemed hesitant at first, but then he shrugged and moved away towards the bar.

“You’re not wearing your glasses anymore,” Malfoy observed. It was true- Harry had grown tired of them. He preferred contacts. Despite Hermione’s recommendation, he decided not to fix his eyesight with magic.

“No, I’m not,” Harry agreed. He took a swig from his beer, emptying the glass. He needed another drink soon.

“Pity. They looked nice on you,” Malfoy said. Harry stared at him.

“Did you just… compliment me?” Harry asked.

“I think some people would call it flirting,” Malfoy said. He still wouldn’t take his eyes off Harry. Now, he was looking down Harry’s chest with a suggestive glint in his eyes. Harry needed a drink. He looked towards the bar. Ben was there, but he wasn’t getting their drinks. He was leading a fit blonde onto the dancefloor. Malfoy followed Harry’s gaze.

“I guess you were too brunette for his taste,” Malfoy said. Harry turned back to see Malfoy smirking at him.

“Shove it, Malfoy,” Harry spat.  
Malfoy’s eyebrows raised and he said, “Or what?” His smirk was gone. Harry couldn’t help but be astounded by Malfoy’s unwavering gaze. It was like those grey orbs were looking right through him to the vinyl booth he was seated on.

“How drunk are you?” Harry asked.

“Drunk enough to do this,” Malfoy leaned in close to Harry. As close as he could possibly get with the table still between them. Harry saw his face moving closer and couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening. His eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. But Draco stopped. A centimeter stood between them. Between their lips. Harry visibly gulped and his green eyes met grey. If he just moved a tiny bit further… Wait, what was he doing? Harry snapped his head back, hitting it in the process. He could see amusement dance in Malfoy’s eyes as he rubbed his sore head.

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Malfoy said. Then he added, “You look like you need one.” Harry watched him walk away, feeling numb. He could get up and leave. Malfoy would never be any the wiser, but he didn’t. He just sat there and waited. Soon, Malfoy was back and if he is surprised that Harry was still there, he didn’t show it. He just slid Harry’s drink to him and sat down. But instead of across from Harry like before, Draco sits next to him.

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned.

“Sitting here. Is that a problem?” Malfoy asked, his smirk making a reappearance.

“No,” Harry blurted out quickly, which earned him a smug look from Malfoy. Harry took several big gulps of his drink. Malfoy got him a beer which was nice, but not strong enough. Not for this anyway.

Malfoy looked over Harry slowly. He took everything in from his rat’s nest of hair to his dirty trainers. “What have you been up to?” he asked.

“I finished auror training a few months ago,” Harry said.

“I know that,” Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. “Anyone who reads any newspaper knows that. I’m sure it was in the Quibbler.”

“You read the Quibbler?” Harry asked.

Malfoy spluttered, “No, I just-I have friends who do.”

“You have friends?” Harry asked before thinking. His eyes widened when he realized what he has blurted. “I mean, of course you have friends. I just meant - I didn’t – I’m sorry,” he remedied. For a second, Malfoy’s face twisted like he had tasted something sour, but then it went back to being blank. Harry wanted his smirk back.

“Of course, I have friends, Potter. What do you think I do? Sit around staring at a wall all day at the manor?” Malfoy sneered.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Harry said, feeling heat creep up his neck.

“Anyway, what have you been up to that doesn’t have to do with you being an auror?,” Malfoy said.

“I don’t know. Not much,” Harry shrugged.

“What about the she-weasel?” Malfoy asked. Harry could tell he was trying to be nonchalant, but he was failing miserably.

“What about Ginny?” Harry asked.

“Are you guys still fucking?” Malfoy asked bluntly.

“Obviously not, if I’m here,” Harry said, gesturing around the club.

“I’m not one to judge. You are in a muggle club. It gives you some privacy from our world,” Malfoy said.

“Is that what you’re doing then? Going to muggle establishments with guys so no one knows you’re gay?” Harry said. He cursed inwardly when he realized how accusatory his voice sounded.

“Well, not everyone has the privilege to be as open as you are,” Malfoy said.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. That was unbecoming,” Harry apologized. “So, are there any witches in your life?” he tried to sound casual as he said it, but he couldn’t help the slight tremor when he said, ‘witches.’

“I’m meant to marry before the end of this month,” Malfoy said.

“This month?” Harry asked. “That’s so soon.”

“Jealous, Potter?” Malfoy asked.

“You wish,” Harry said. But despite his words, he couldn’t help but fill a slight pang at the news. He told himself it was the part that Malfoy is marrying someone, rather than a gay man was marrying a girl.

“I’ve heard she’s nice. Maybe she’ll be willing to look the other way on a few things,” Malfoy commented.

“You haven’t met her yet?” Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head.

“My mother says she’s perfect for me,” Malfoy said. Harry tried to detect any bitterness in his  
voice, but found none.

“Yeah, sure. The only thing missing is a dick,” Harry muttered.

“I didn’t come here to talk about this. I’ve made my peace with it. I came here to get off, so unless you – mmph,” Harry cut Draco off by pressing his mouth to his. It wasn’t pretty. It was full of teeth and biting and not the right usage of tongue. But since when did anything that came from Harry and Malfoy come out pretty?

“You. Need. To. Learn. When. To. Shut. Up.” Harry said, punctuating each word with another kiss. They were scooted as close as possible to each other, which was extremely uncomfortable in the small booth.

“Let’s go,” Malfoy all but growled, pulling Harry out of the booth by his hand. He had a predatory look on his face. His eyes looked almost dangerous, but Harry wasn’t worried. For some reason, he knew he could trust Malfoy.

Malfoy suddenly stopped tugging his arm, so Harry looked around. The place he was brought to seemed to be a back room. There were a few couples leaning against the wall. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Doing things that Harry wouldn’t mind doing himself.

His view got interrupted as he was slammed into the wall. He didn’t even know there was a wall behind him. Malfoy’s lips crashed against his again. He could hear a groan and he didn’t know if it was him or Malfoy. Maybe it was both.

Malfoy moved his leg to be in between Harry’s. Harry can’t help but rut against it, but Malfoy placed his hands on either side of Harry’s waist to keep him in place. Malfoy’s lips left his mouth to trail down to his neck. Harry willingly lifted his head to give him more access.

“Potter,” Malfoy moaned into Harry’s neck. Hearing his name coming from Malfoy made him squirm. Malfoy pushed his leg harder against Harry’s erection.

“M-Malfoy more. Please more,” Harry panted. Malfoy sucked at a point of his throat and Harry knew it would leave a mark. Malfoy grinded against Harry and they could feel their cocks rub against each other through their clothes. Malfoy released his hold on Harry; he could no longer meet Malfoy thrust for thrust. Harry was going to come in his pants like a teenager, but that was the point, wasn’t it? To get off in a questionable room in the back of a club with a stranger. Or in this case, a man who he’s supposed to hate, but couldn’t. Especially not after this. Harry’s thoughts turned to silence as Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry and cupped his arse.

They continued to grind against each other, but it became even better now that Malfoy was pulling Harry against him. He was using Harry to get off. Harry thought in a far corner of his mind that he should be enraged at this, but he couldn't stop himself. His cock had never been this hard, and it was all because of Malfoy. Sure, he’s a git, but his cock was rubbing against Harry’s through their pants and it was driving Harry absolutely and utterly insane. Usually, Harry wouldn’t lose control like this. He would take control, but he was losing himself in the smell and feel of Malfoy. 

Maybe Malfoy is trying to trick Harry and at his weakest moment, he was going to attack. That wasn’t the case, though. Malfoy was enjoying this just as much as Harry was. Maybe even more. Harry couldn’t see his eyes behind his eyelids, but he knows they must be almost black by now, his pupils blown with lust. His lips are trailing kisses all over Harry. On his jaw, lips, shoulders, chest. The first few buttons of his shirt are undone, something Harry doesn’t remember happening.

Malfoy moved against him and Harry felt his knees give out. When he was about to fall, Malfoy was there to catch him. His hands remain on his arse, but they’re more secure. Harry is firmly in Malfoy’s arms. He couldn’t collapse, even if he wanted to. Now, Harry is returning Malfoy’s kisses. His prominent cheekbones, his jaw, his earlobes. There’s not a place that Harry doesn’t taste.

“Harder Malfoy,” Harry grits out and then attacks Malfoy’s lips again. Even though it’s not something he would normally do, Malfoy complies. He grinds harder and faster against Harry. They both moan into each other’s mouths at the friction it causes. Malfoy pushes once more and Harry loses it. His head gets thrown back and his lets out a satisfied gasp. Hot liquid fills his pants, but he doesn’t care about the mess it’s making. He only cares about this feeling, right now.

All Malfoy needed was Harry’s release to let go himself. As his pants fill, his mouth makes a perfect “o” and a single word slips past his lips: “Harry.”

When Harry comes to, Malfoy’s head is resting on his shoulder. They’re both leaning on the wall for support now. Neither of them having the energy to hold themselves up. Harry can’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of everything. Hearing this, Malfoy lifts his head, confused.

“Why are you laughing?” he asks.

Harry means to say that this is the last thing he would’ve expected to happen, but instead he utters, “You said my name.”

“Yes, I did. Good observation skills,” Malfoy drawled. He cast cleaning spells over them, indifference taking over his features. Harry hated it.

“I want tea,” Harry says. One meticulous eyebrow raises on Malfoy’s face.

“I’m not stopping you,” Malfoy moves to the side, making an escape path for Harry.

“Come with me,” Harry said. A hopeful look comes over his face and it’s almost blinding to Malfoy.

“I can’t,” Malfoy replies, posh-ness creeping back into his voice.

“Got plans, do you?” Harry asked.

Malfoy scoffed, “Just a wedding to plan.” Right, Harry thought, he was getting married.

“Just tea, no funny business. I promise,” Harry assured. He held his hand out and Malfoy, after a few seconds of hesitance, took it.

“Alright,” he conceded. So, they left with their fingers interlocked.

 

“So… what are you up to these days Malfoy? You know, besides arranged marriages and the like,” Harry questioned. They were sitting in a small café. Their table was small, so even though they were sitting across from each other, they were still close. There were two steaming cups of tea in between them.

“I’m a brewer for Saint Mungo’s,” Malfoy said. Then added, “McGonagall offered me the potions teaching position at Hogwarts.” He held himself higher after saying this, smiling fondly.

“Are you going to take it?” Harry asked. Malfoy thought for a moment, then shook his head in defeat.

“No. I’m supposed to stay at home to help with my heir. Astoria and I have an agreement,” Malfoy said.

“I think you two have never met before?” Harry asked.

“We’ve shared some letters,” Malfoy explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

“It’s strange, because McGonagall offered me a job as well. For defense,” Harry said.

“Can you imagine that? You and I both teaching at Hogwarts. We probably wouldn’t last a week,” Malfoy scoffed.

“I don’t know. We seem to be getting along well,” Harry remarked. Malfoy blushed and stared down at his hands on the table. Harry tried to convince himself that it wasn’t the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Malfoy took a sip of his drink, then said, “It’s getting late.”

“It’s not too bad. Let’s have another cuppa alright?” Harry offered.

“Alright, but just one. I need my sleep for tomorrow; I have an important brew,” Malfoy relented. It wasn’t until after he said this that he realized he didn’t put up much of a fight. But to see Harry’s smile again made it all worth it.

Harry went to the counter and ordered two more cups of tea. Herbal with cream for Malfoy and black with two sugars for him. After receiving the order, he returned to their table.

“You didn’t have to buy mine for me,” Malfoy said, but took the cup gratefully.

“You can get it next time,” Harry shrugged. Malfoy didn’t bother saying there wasn’t going to be a next time.

“Can-“ Malfoy started, but then stopped. “How are Weasley and Granger?” Harry knew this wasn’t what Malfoy wanted to say. There was something else on his mind. He let it slide for now.

“They’re good. Married with a kid on the way,” Harry said. They had been going crazy lately, trying to make everything perfect for their kid. It was endearing at first, but now Harry’s starting to think they’ve lost their minds. The walls of the nursery had been painted twenty different colors. When Harry visited last week, it was back to the first color they painted it. Harry thought it was a too bright shade of blue, but he wasn’t about to tell them. He didn’t want to be the reason behind another one of their rampages.

“Another Weasley? Don’t they have enough?” Malfoy asked.

“There’s never enough Weasleys. Besides, it’s not another Weasley. It’s another Granger,” Harry said.

“Oh,” Malfoy said.

“What happened to your eloquence Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“I’m thoroughly surprised you know what that word means,” Malfoy commented.  
Harry chuckled and said, “You’d be surprised by all the things I know.” Malfoy almost jumped with the realization that Harry was flirting with him. Flirting with him.

“Maybe you’ll have to show me some time,” Malfoy flirted back carelessly.

“Maybe I will,” Harry said. For a moment, it was easy to forget. They didn’t need to think about Malfoy’s engagement. All they needed to know was here and now.

“This tea is atrocious. I could make better tea at home with my eyes closed,” Malfoy said.  
Harry smiled a brilliant smile and said, “Why don’t we test that theory?” Malfoy, ignoring the consequences of what he was about to do, agreed. They walked out into the night air and Malfoy immediately wrapped his arms around himself. His clothes were nice looking, but they did nothing to protect him from the cold.

“You should apparate us quick before we freeze to death,” Harry said, holding an arm out for Malfoy to take. The crack of apparition sounded and soon they were standing in Malfoy’s kitchen. There was only a few things laying around. A kettle, some tea options, and a small box of chocolate frogs. There was a small table with one placemat. Malfoy was leaning on it.

Malfoy, noticing Harry’s confusion, said, “This is a temporary living arrangement. They moved Astoria into the mansion and old pureblood tradition doesn’t allow for a man and a woman to live together before marriage. It doesn’t seem to matter that we would’ve lived in different wings of the house and would’ve never seen each other.”

“Do you get lonely living here by yourself?” Harry asked. He knew it could be lonely-it was lonely at Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy shrugged, “It’s not much different than the manor. Well, except this place only has one bathroom.”

“How many bathrooms are in the manor?” Harry asked curiously.

“Seventeen. I remember when I was younger, I set out to count how many there was,” Malfoy recalled with a small smile.

“You know, most children play hide and seek or exploding snap. They don’t count bathrooms,” Harry remarked.

“Most children have others to play with,” Malfoy said. “So, shall we test my tea making skills?”

“Right. Turn around,” Harry said.

Malfoy’s eyes widened and he asked, “Why?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Harry asked. And damn, Malfoy must be losing his mind, because he did trust Harry. He turned around and placed his hands on the table. Harry stared at his back for a moment and admitted to himself that maybe he was losing his mind too.

Draco stood there for one moment, then two. What in the name of Circe is he doing? He thought. Suddenly, he could feel Harry behind him. Harry wasn’t touching him, not yet, but he could feel his breath on his neck and could sense his presence.

Harry gently touched Draco’s shoulder and he shivered. You could see goosebumps rise on his pale skin. The hand went from his shoulder to his hair, where he pushed it back behind his ear. Harry took the blindfold he conjured and wrapped it around Draco’s head. Everything was silent except for the slight hitch of breath Draco made.

“Is it alright if I call you Draco?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. Draco, who couldn’t trust his voice nodded in answer. “Ready to make tea?”

“What? Oh, right. Of course, I am,” Draco said, causing Harry to chuckle.

“Okay, I’ll walk you to the counter,” Harry said. His hands came to rest on Draco’s shoulders and he gently guided him to the counter with the kettle and tea.

“Thank you, P-Harry,” Draco said. The name felt foreign on his tongue.

“You’re welcome Draco,” Harry said. His body was still so close. Draco could feel his chest move with his words. Draco set to work. As he felt around for the tea, he felt Harry wrap his arm around him and gently tug his wrist until his hand met the tea.

“We never said I couldn’t help, right?” Harry asked softly.

“Right,” Draco breathed. Harry helped him open the tea and fill and turn on the kettle. Now, they wait. Harry nudged Draco’s shoulder a little to get him to turn around.

“Let’s dance,” Harry said. He was guiding Draco away from the counter.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t see,” Draco scoffed.

“You don’t need to see to dance. I’ll guide you,” Harry said, then added, “I can take care of you Draco.” Draco could feel heat rise up his neck as Harry gently swayed them to music that wasn’t there. One of Harry’s hands rested on his waist and the other came up to gently touch his jaw. Draco’s hands stayed stationary on Harry’s shoulders as Harry’s breath ghosted over his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry said. Draco couldn’t see, but he knew Harry’s lips could only be a few millimeters away. So close... The whistle of the kettle interrupted the moment. Harry sighed and backed up a fraction.

“I guess we should finish the tea,” Harry said with a hint of regret in his tone.

“Fuck the tea,” Draco said. Within a second, Harry was there again. He was everywhere. Harry overwhelmed his senses. His smell, his touch, his taste. Oh god, his taste. Harry tasted like a treacle tart in the middle of winter. Like a juicy strawberry in the middle of a desert. With the blindfold blocking his sight, every touch was amplified. They set his skin on fire. Harry was everything Draco could want, he just didn’t know it until now.

Harry’s lips went from Draco’s mouth to his throat. A moan made its way out of Draco’s mouth as he leaned his head back to give Harry more access. Harry’s hands moved down to Draco’s waist and Draco is going up, up, up… and suddenly he’s sitting on his kitchen table. He was snogging the Boy Who Lived on his kitchen table.

Hands traveled everywhere over Draco’s body. His waist, chest, back, thighs. Anywhere Harry could reach. When Harry’s hand ghosted over the bulge in his trousers, he could only gasp out one word: “Bedroom.”

Harry guided him off the table and into what he assumed was his bedroom. The room was simple; there was a bed with two pillows and a comforter, and nightstand sitting next to it. Ever since Draco had started staying here, he never looked forward to laying in this bed. It was unfamiliar and cold. But now it seemed like the best place he could be.

Before Draco could think anymore, Harry’s lips were on his again. Harry gently lowered him on to the bed, without breaking their kiss. Buttons began to come undone on Draco’s shirt and soon it was off. Lips were trailing kisses down Draco’s jaw and neck, but they stopped at Draco’s chest. He couldn’t see but he knew Harry was staring intently at his scars. One of Harry’s fingers gently followed one across his torso.

“Is this…?” Harry asked. He couldn’t make himself say ‘from me?’ Draco focused on Harry’s touch as he nodded. “I’m sorry,” Harry said. Draco shook his head. His hands fumbled until they came around Harry’s neck and he pulled.

Once Harry was level with him once more, he said, “You shouldn’t be worried about that now. You should be worried about fucking me.” Harry’s eyes darkened and he went in for another searing kiss. Teeth nibbled on Draco’s lip and he gasped. With the new opening, Harry darted his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Their tongues swirled together fiercely, neither one of them wanting to give up dominance. Draco’s hands ran down Harry’s chest and then up under his shirt.  
He yanked on it and ended their kiss to say, “Get…this…off.”

“Bossy, bossy,” he said, but did as he was told. They joined together once more and Draco moaned at the skin to skin contact. Harry brought his hand up to place it flat on Draco’s chest. His thumb flicked over Draco’s nipple, making him groan.

“I swear to Merlin if you don’t get my trousers off in the next five minutes, you will regret being born,” Draco warned.

“Patience, Draco,” Harry whispered into his ear. Draco bucked up into Harry. Their hard cocks brushed against each other, but it wasn’t enough. Too many layers of clothes separated them. Harry kissed his way from Draco’s ear to his collarbone, where he stopped and sucked.

“Harry,” Draco whined. Harry didn’t know his name could sound so dirty and pure at the same time. Draco brought his hands down to Harry’s waist. As he thrust up, he brought Harry down to meet him. A moan escaped Harry’s mouth. His hands came down to Draco’s pants and the sound of his belt being undone filled Draco’s ears. Once he was done, Harry started to tug at Draco’s trousers. Draco lifted his hips to help him slide his pants down. His hands shot out to tug at Harry’s jeans. Within seconds, all that was left between them was their boxers. Harry reached down to palm Draco’s cock through the thin fabric.

“Merlin,” Draco groaned.

“I love how you feel, Draco.” Harry brought Draco’s boxers down and his cock sprang up. Harry looked over his body and said, “You look beautiful.” Draco wanted to return the compliment but felt that it would be overlooked due to his lack of sight. Harry ran his hand down Draco’s waist and to his thighs. His hand went around his leg to trace small circles on the skin there.

“First drawer,” Draco croaked out. Harry reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a tube – lube. There were condoms as well, so Harry took one and set it aside. He slicked his fingers and moved back to hover over Draco. Their lips clashed together once more. As their tongues danced around each other, Harry tentatively circled his finger around Draco’s hole. One finger went in and Draco threw his head back. Harry found a particularly sensitive spot on Draco’s neck and sucked.

“Harry…more,” Draco moaned.

Harry chuckled and said, “Eager, are you?” He added another finger and Draco whimpered. As Harry moved his fingers, Draco moved against him. Harry gently scissored his fingers. It still wasn’t enough for Draco.

“Please…” Draco almost whispered.

“Please what?” Harry asked.

“Please fuck me. I’m ready,” Draco said, making Harry growl. He took his fingers out with a pop and whisked his pants off in one swift movement. Within seconds, his cock was covered in lube and he had put on the condom. His still slicked fingers made their way back to Draco’s hole, where they moved in and out a few times. After a minute, Harry added another finger. Draco moved against Harry, fucking his fingers. He took his fingers out and nudged Draco.

“Flip over onto all fours,” Harry commanded and Draco complied. Once Draco was in the position Harry wanted him to be in, Harry resumed fingering him.

“H-Harry, I need you. I need you now,” Draco panted. Harry took his fingers out once again and lined his cock up to Draco’s entrance.

“Do you want it?” Harry whispered huskily into Draco’s ear. Draco tried to move backwards, searching for Harry’s cock, but Harry placed his hands on his waist, keeping him still. “Do you want it?” Harry repeated.

“Yes,” Draco cried. Harry pushed his cock in and Draco hissed in pleasure, “Yessss.” Slowly, Harry pushed his cock into Draco’s arse, inch by inch. When all his length was inside Draco, he stilled.

“You like that?” Harry spoke directly into his ear. Draco couldn’t find words, so he nodded.  
“Answer me when I ask you a question,” Harry said.

“Yes, Merlin, yes,” Draco moaned. He attempted to move to get some friction, but Harry still held his hips firmly. His hands went up – to do what, he didn’t know – but Harry took Draco’s hands into one of his and placed them behind Draco’s back. Then, Harry began to move his cock and Draco forgot everything except for the sensations he was feeling.

“Draco, you feel so good,” Harry groaned. Harry’s voice encompassed Draco, making every feeling and movement even more intense. His cock moved in and out of Draco slowly at first, but now much faster. Harry thrust over and over, driving Draco insane.

“Harder,” Draco pleaded. Harry increased his speed slightly and moved forward with more force. He hit that special place and Draco cried out. Harry thrust in, aiming for that spot again and again.

Harry was barely holding on. Draco kept squeezing himself around his cock and he was losing it. He had never thought it could feel this good. His hand reached around Draco’s body to wrap around his cock. Then, Draco began to fuck Harry’s fist.

“Come for me,” Harry said. After a few more thrusts, Draco did just that. White, hot liquid sprayed over Harry’s hand and the muscles in Draco’s arse clenched around him. As Draco neared the end of his orgasm, Harry came as well. He thrust hard and deep into Draco and he swear he could see stars as his orgasm took over him.

Harry yelled out, “Draco!” as he came. Draco wished he could turn to see Harry’s face, but the blindfold kept him from trying. He was too immersed in his own ecstasy now, anyways.

As they came down from the highs their orgasms gave them, they collapsed against each other. Once Harry recovered slightly, he tenderly removed the blindfold from Draco’s head. Draco turned around to face Harry.

“That was…” Draco trailed off, not able to find the right word to describe how he felt.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. He scooted around the bed to wrap Draco in his arms. Before they knew it, their eyes were closing and they fell into a restful sleep.

 

When Draco woke, it was to a very empty bed. For a second, he felt like it had all been a dream, but the soreness in his arse said otherwise. He stood and dressed, listening intently for any sound, but there was none. After looking around his apartment, he found a note left on the dining table.

It said, ‘Goodbye Draco.’

 

Three months later…

“Potter, it’s so good to see you,” Professor McGonagall said, holding her arm out for Harry to shake. He took it with a smile.

“You too, Professor,” Harry said. She moved behind her desk and took a seat, gesturing for Harry to do the same. He did. After checking the time, she faced Harry.

“We’re only waiting for the potions professor now. Since Hogwarts is bringing on two new faces to the staff this year, I figured I would brief you two together,” McGonagall explained. Harry nodded, knowing that repeating the same thing repeatedly could give someone headaches. He had to deal with that a lot, especially since he came out to the public a few weeks prior. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded behind him.

“Come in,” McGonagall said, standing to greet the newcomer. Harry stood as well and turned to a sight he didn’t think he would see ever again.  
Draco Malfoy stood, looking as prim and proper as ever. Their faces must have shown twin images of shock, because they heard McGonagall tut in disapproval behind them.

“I know it’s shocking to see each other after all that has happened, but I trust you both will move past your history like professionals,” McGonagall said. Harry wanted to laugh at her misjudgment. They had moved on from their animosity from their school days. More so than she could imagine.

Harry turned back to the professor and said, “Of course.” Draco stepped up and nodded in agreement. McGonagall nodded as well and started giving them a rundown of their jobs and duties. When she finished, they were excused. They walked out of the headmaster’s office and into the gargoyle staircase. Harry kept silent until they started to move downwards.

“You accepted the job offer,” he commented.

“Very observant, Harry,” Draco said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Hearing his name on Draco’s lips again after all this time sent a chill down Harry’s spine. It was nice to see Draco. He glanced at Draco’s left hand quickly – no ring.

As they approached the end of the staircase, Draco said, “I called off the wedding. I- it was too much.” Harry’s chest swelled with a hope. An emotion he was feeling rarely these days. The staircase ended and the two men stood there, knowing they needed to go separate ways, but having so much to say.

“Will you have dinner with me?” Harry blurted. Draco didn’t smile, but his lips quirked up at the corners slightly.

“I would love to,” Draco answered. He then turned and swept away. Harry watched him go, feeling better knowing it wasn’t goodbye after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Watch out for my next work: Declarations! I should be posting by next week, but no promises. School has got me really busy.


End file.
